redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Apostles Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Andrew (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Apollos (Ap) *Aquila (Ap) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Demetrius (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Epaphras (Ap) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Eunice (Ap) *Euodia (Ap) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Lazarus (Ap) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Lois (Ap) *Luke (Ap) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Matthias (Ap) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Onesimus (Ap) *Paul (Ap) *Peter (Ap) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Philemon (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Priscilla (Ap) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Stephen (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Syntyche (Ap) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Thomas (Ap) *Timothy (Ap) *Titus (Ap) *Zaccheus (Ap) Good Enhancements *A New Creation (Ap) *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic News (Ap) *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Benefiting from Troubles (Ap) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Burning of Magic Books (Ap) *Child of Great Wisdom (Ap) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Deliverance (Ap) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Entertaining Angels (Ap) *Faith of Bartimaeus (Ap) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Fishers of Men (Ap) *Generous Giving (Ap) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *God’s Provision (Ap) *Heavenly Trance (Ap) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Miracle of Healing (Ap) *Miraculous Catch (Ap) *Narrow Escape (Ap) *New Tongues (Ap) *Of One Mind (Ap) *Paul’s Books and Parchments (Ap) *Pearl of Great Price (Ap) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Pillar of Truth (Ap) *Preaching God’s Word (Ap) *Raising of Lazarus (Ap) *Sanctifying Faith (Ap) *Satan’s Folly (Ap) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Ship to Cyprus (Ap) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Spiritual Gifts (Ap) *Strength in Weakness (Ap) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *Third Heaven (Ap) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Trapped in Cleverness (Ap) *Unity in Christ (Ap) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) *Wonderment (Ap) Evil Characters *Ananias (Ap) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Archelaus (Ap) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Demas (Ap) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Herod the Great (Ap) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *Legion (Ap) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Phygellus (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Saul (Ap) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wicked Thief (Ap) Evil Enhancements *Angelic Rebellion (Ap) *Banishment (Ap) *Beaten (Ap) *Betrayal (Ap) *Casting Lots (Ap) *Christian Suing Another (Ap) *Crucify Him (Ap) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Departed Wife (Ap) *Desertion (Ap) *Divination (Ap) *Divisions (Ap) *Divisions in the Church (Ap) *Drunkenness (Ap) *Face of Death (Ap) *Facing Angry Mobs (Ap) *Flogging (Ap) *Foolish Boasting (Ap) *Great Mourning (Ap) *Hostility (Ap) *Human Wisdom (Ap) *Hypocrisy (Ap) *Idolatry (Ap) *Jealousy (Ap) *Lacking Sleep (Ap) *Leading Others Astray (Ap) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap) *Men as Gods (Ap) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) *Pain (Ap) *Palsy (Ap) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Prison Guards (Ap) *Quarreling (Ap) *Rivalry (Ap) *Sanhedrin (Ap) *Scoff at Angels (Ap) *Selfish Ambition (Ap) *Shipwreck (Ap) *Table of Demons (Ap) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *Three Crosses (Ap) *Wild Parties (Ap) *Without Food (Ap) *Worked to Exhaustion (Ap) Lost Souls *Acts 11:18 (Ap) *Luke 15:13 (Ap) *Luke 15:15-16 (Ap) *Luke 16:20-21 (Ap) *Mark 1:40 (Ap) Sites *Damascus (Ap) *Golgotha (Ap) *Jerusalem (Ap) *Leper Colony (Ap) *Lycaonia (Ap) *Lystra (Ap) *Nero’s Realm (Ap) *Patmos (Ap) Artifacts *Burial Shroud (Ap) *Cross Beams of the Cross (Ap) *Household Idols (Ap) *Miraculous Handkerchiefs (Ap) *Thirty Pieces of Silver (Ap) *Three Nails (Ap) *Unholy Writ (Ap) Fortresses *Tartaros (Ap) *Wall of Protection (Ap) Dominants *Guardian of Your Souls (Ap)